Frank Davies VS Dr. Frankenstein
Frank Davies VS Dr. Frankenstein '''is the 8th episode of UMDTOTC ALPHA and the 16th episode overall! It features Frank Davies from the ''It's Alive franchise ''and Dr. Frankenstein in a battle of Franks who created dangerous monsters. '''Battle Length: 1:35 Dissers Bob-Crust as all! * Frank Davies * Dr. Frankenstein * It's Alive Baby * Frankenstein's Monster * It's Alive Baby (Adult Version) Lyrics Davies is in Brown, Dr. Frankenstein is in Light Purple, It's Alive Baby is in Light Gray, Frankenstein's Monster is in Green, It's Alive Adult is in Salmon! Frank Davies - Verse: You try to fight me? I’ve won and we haven’t even fought! I was just thinking about how much fear and pain you brought To the town you freaking live in! ‘Cause after this battle you ain’t livin’! Look at me! I’m more intimidating than you’ll ever be! I cared for my child, you just burnt him like Fitzgerald, you see. You’re so infamous you’re creation stole your own name! You whole knew me for my child. I got more fame! You stole people’s bodies and brains, that’s messed up! Good thing I didn’t look at you to fast, I would’ve died, yup! Look at you, you’re crazy! No joke. I’m gonna win this battle harder than Igor got choked! Dr. Frankenstein - Verse: Yes i’m MAD! I’m a scientist, I gotta get my work done! And no look at YOU! You’re more plain than a bread bun! I created my beauty with my amazing electric skills! You made you beast from your poisonous semen, eww! You’re more crazy than me, but you just won’t admit it! I’m also more strong, you were killed by a little illiterate… BABY! Are you weird and mentally insane? Maybe. You’re not important, you were killed in the middle of your second film, baby! I’m lyrically sick with my white lab coat. Then, my eyes fell afloat! My eyes grew wide, my hair went high, I have finally gained my prize! It was a creepy green man, the munster with rap skills has arrived! It drived me BONKERS! The thing I created, IT’S ALIVE! Frankenstein & It's Alive Baby enter the battle! It's Alive Baby - Verse: Oh my Christ, my baby it’s here- AGHH! I’m scary, I’m terrifying, I’m absolutely alive! With my creepy claws, I’ll slash you like a friend on the stairs! HI-FIVE! You think can beat power with your bolts and tied boots! Then, I’ll have to fly at ya’ and push you through the window, shoot! With your forehead bigger than Tyra Banks! (Yeah!) You just throw, I kill with intention and excruciating pain! (Yeah!) I’m a creature that haunts people, make them cry tears! While when people seem you, they go “Oh yeah him.” that's not a true scare! Frankenstein's Monster - Verse 1: I’m very scary, you are wrong! You just cry, you cry for you little mom who which you long! You’re film is cheaper than a Best Buy clipboard. You’re movie is not exciting, while watching them I was completely bored! It was just as bad as your original commercials! “IT’S ALIVE! IT’S ALIVE!” Stupid, NO! Call me Seinfield ‘cause I’m stealing the show! How does it feel to be loved? I guess you’ll never know! It's Alive Adult - Verse: I’m big now! But, you were already large, stocky weasel! I’m the freak yo, from the threequel! You don’t even have an official sequel! With your ugly green skin, you look like Hulk’s grandfather! It’s over, you’ve been burnt to a crisp! I’m over with this bother! Frankenstein's Monster - Verse 2: This isn’t over, arrogant alien person! I have a pretty hot wife, you’re just a pesky virgin! (OH!) I’m more lit than a wooden windmill! I contain the brain of the smartest man you will ever know! GET THE FIRE! LET’S END THIS QUICK! It took flames to kill me! You die with just a human kick to ya', prick!